kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ToastSoul/Bond with the Admiral
提督との絆 / teitoku to no kizuna / Our Bond with the Admiral English (Kongou) Sleeping on the seabed From this deep sadness and the memories of time And in the midst of the light of the waking morning I dream of you (Hiei) You watch my back as I begin to float to the now calm sea of tomorrow This map (course) of the future you gave me I'll make sure it comes true (Kongou/Hiei/Haruna/Kirishima) This strait that drowns steel And these battles that cleave through the darkness And even the sadness of becoming alone I can overcome them (Hiei/Kirishima) The winds of a blue time And your gentle smile I will always hold them close And head towards tomorrow (hope) (Kongou/Haruna) I can respond at this time To that gaze of yours Even the billowing smoke and this pain Yes They are my bond with you (Haruna) The end of the sky beyond the horizon I can hear the rippling of a far away sea I fondly look back On the days you gave me (Kongou/Hiei/Haruna/Kirishima) The cold of sinking into the darkness And the sadness of of being left behind And even the loneliness of watching the end I will weave them together (Kirishima) The infernos of a crimson red time If I’m with you then I won’t be scared These feelings echo through my heart And I head towards tomorrow (the future) (Kongou) I will protect you I won’t leave you alone Even the billowing smoke and this pain They make this dress of mine (Everyone/Hiei) The winds of a blue time And your gentle smile I will always hold them close And head towards tomorrow (hope) (Everyone) I am sure I can respond at this time To that gaze of yours I believe in you So could you always please (Haruna) Hold this hand of mine Japanese 海の底に眠る 深い哀しみと時の記憶から 目覚めた朝の光の中 提督の夢を見る 凪いだ明日の海に 漕ぎ出す私の背中見つめている 提督がくれた未来の航路 大事に確かめる 鉄の沈む海峡も 闇を切り裂く戦いも 一人になったさみしささえ 超えてゆけるから 青い時の風と 提督の優しい微笑み いつでも心に抱いて 希望へ駆けていくの 提督の眼差しに 私はこの時代で応える 硝煙もこの痛みさえ そう 提督との絆 空の果ての彼方 遠い海の漣聞こえている 提督がくれた私の日々 大事に思い出す 闇に沈む冷たさも 取り残される切なさも 終わりを看取る哀しみさえ 紡いでゆけるから 紅い時の炎 提督となら怖くはない 想いを心に響かせて 未来へ駆けていくの 私が護り抜くよ 提督を独りにはしない 硝煙もこの痛みさえ 私のドレス 青い時の風と 提督の優しい微笑み いつでも心に抱いて 希望へ駆けていくの 提督の眼差しに きっとこの時代で応える 信じてる ねえ　いつまでも 手を握っていて General Notes: - Plenty of interpretation in this, the main offender being that I never used 'our'. The song never uses 'our' but it does use 'my' so I translated these lyrics with one person in mind rather than 4 separate people, even though at some points they do refer to their own circumstances; such as when Kongou refers to 'this strait', having sunk along the Formosa Strait or the Taiwan Strait. - The song lyrics make use of the technique where you write something and read it a completely different way. When this happens the way it is sung is first and the way it is written is in brackets. - Pretty much every single time 'you' is said it is written 'Admiral' in the lyrics, I just got lazy and didn't try and fit 'Admiral' after everything. Other Character Songs: Splendid 2nd Torpedo Squadron / A Morning at the Naval Base / On Dawn's Horizon Category:Blog posts Category:Music